1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of vehicles and particularly to the keyless system for operation and entry of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Approximately, ten to fifteen years ago, several different keys were required to gain access to the different systems of a car: (1) one for entering the car, (2) one for the gas tank, and (3) one for the trunk. Eventually, the three keys were replaced by only one for all three functions. The function of the key was further reduced by allowing the trunk and gas tank to be opened from the inside of the car either mechanically or electrically. Currently, the elimination of key functions have advanced for some cars by permitting entry (i.e. unlocking the doors) into the car by the use of a code or remote control. However, there is still a need in the art for a vehicle which is operated entirely without a key. It is to this effective resolution that the present invention is directed.
The present invention discloses a keyless system for operating and accessing a vehicle. In the preferred embodiment the user""s fingerprint is his or her xe2x80x9cright of passagexe2x80x9d into the vehicle. In the preferred embodiment the system includes fingerprint triggered access to the physical inside space of a vehicle and along with other commands, preferably voice activated, control the vehicle""s various systems.
The present invention system is designed to perform optimally (or at least without creating any problems) in less than perfect environmental conditions, such as mechanical vibrations, temperature variations, humidity, radio wave interferences. Preferably, the system is provided with its own source of energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyless system for operating and accessing a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a keyless system for operating and accessing a vehicle using a fingerprint sensor, card/card reader and/or voice command technology.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an interface which communicates with the various operation of the vehicle based on communications received from a fingerprint sensor, card/card reader and/or voice command system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for operating and accessing a vehicle which does not require the operator to carry his or her vehicle or house keys, nor remember password (s) and/or code(s).
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.